We Hide They Seek
by DekotaSkye
Summary: The beginning of Aeryanna's life as the young family tries to get back to Moya.
1. Hiding

We Hide They Seek  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whatever. I promise to but everyone back in the toy box when I am through playing with them... Sometime in the future. My thanks go out to my wonderful beta Andromeda for her proofing and great suggests. Rate PG-13  
  
Part 1: Hiding  
  
High in a cloud-laden afternoon sky, a long-wing shuttlecoc soared gracefully. Its spread-winged shadow traveling swiftly over the autumn countryside below. The sound of its large flapping wings pierced the primeval silence of the forest causing some animals to scatter and another to cry a warning that carried through the chill air. The woods came to life, humming with chatterings and cries of busy forest creatures contentedly gathering food for the oncoming colder season, until another sound intruded into the aimless animal chatter and sent a hush over the clearing. The uneasy silence hung over it as the threatening sounds of hover vehicles echoed in the distance.  
  
The shuttlecoc along with other bird-like creatures took wing, and the bushy haired monoks scurried into their safe nests, as a figure emerged from the trees. Twigs snapping sharply as the man hurried into the clearing.  
  
"I have a bio reading!" Grimnik's laughter followed one of the beater cries from ground level. "Where is that Peacekeeper? Drenit! Don't lose sight of him, Arkic!"  
  
.Excited voices drifted towards a still figure, galvanizing it into action, the raised voices became louder as the hunters moved closer. Voices merged into one menacing sound as they intermingled with the engine frequencies of their hovercrafts. The man could almost feel the hot fumes from the crafts against the back of his neck, as he hurriedly climbed over a fallen tree. Pausing to catch his breath, the fugitive could hear the raised voices of the men on the ground as they searched about the undergrowth, not far off, beating it back to find his hiding place. He ducked down as he heard the throaty yelp of one of the men, and saw movement through the trees as the hunters pressed on toward him; each passing microt bringing them closer  
  
He stood still, frozen with dread, his eyes darting about like those of a trapped animal. Suddenly, he noticed the hollowed out trunk of a fallen tree, the opening partially concealed by reedy cattails-like plant and wild looking flora that grew about the gaping mouth. He moved quickly into the concealing darkness. Crawling past the thick reeds, he pulled them back into order as he stretched out. He felt the little crawling inhabitants of the decayed tree press against him. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the pounding of the hunter's massive boots coming straight towards him; shaking the earth. The Peacekeeper thought he would be trampled to death beneath the hunter's enormous weight. The villagers had spoken of Hunters who were over seven felt tall, with a girth of some four hundred Earth pounds.  
  
"Fools! You've let him get by you!" said a petulant voice next to the log.  
  
"Why can't you get his bio readings? It's you who slowed me up- his bio can't be in a dozen different places," another voice complained.  
  
"First decent hunt I've had in this frelling woods, and what happens?" demanded the first voice, self pityingly. "He gets away. Did you see how he evaded us? A real clever dranox he was. All that is Holy Bohbak, I 'll not be cheated out of my prize after going to the trouble of giving chase!"  
  
The Peacekeeper heard the creaking of the heavy boots as the hunter shifted impatiently, and the ominous snapping sound of leather hitting leather.  
  
"Where are the beaters? We'd have had him flushed out by now if those men were doing their jobs correctly. Could've sworn I saw something over here."  
  
"I have detected a bio reading over that way," Grimnik said as the blipping sound rose in pitch-raised voices reached them from the distance.  
  
"Dren! That bio machine –the beaters had better be right! I'll take my revenge on them and you." Grimnik sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You cannot even find this weak Peacekeeper much less hurt me," his friend snickered.  
  
"I will have my prey." Grimnik exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have him yet, and who knows, he might prefer to live another day." His friend said laughing loudly.  
  
"Drenit he will be mine!" Grimnik answered rising to bait. "I'll wager Yahnee, my sever, if the Peacekeeper is mine before the day is out."  
  
The fugitive heard their laughter. He held breath as the fragile wall of his sanctuary shook as the hovercrafts took off over the fallen tree following the beaters. The Peacekeeper waited, scarcely breathing as he listened to the retreating engines. Breathlessly, he peered out between the lacy, interwoven flora, seeing only emptiness in the clearing beyond. At last, they were gone.  
  
Slowly, like the hunted animal, he crawled from the safety of his hole and paused, sniffing the air for the scent of an enemy, poised for flight at the first sign of danger. As he made his way through the trees, he felt rage well up at himself. No wonder the villagers traveled in groups. Grimnik and his Hunters paid their irregular visits to this area when they grew bored of the entertainments the great cities had to offer. They pilfered anything they wanted, wrecking havoc during the few days the Hunters took up residence in the forest villages.  
  
The day was coming when the fugitive would take his revenge, but for now he had to keep a low profile. Their lives depended on it.  
  
The Peacekeeper made his way back home deep in the woods. He slowed his pace, feeling safe as he skirted a field of dumbly grazing sheenik, unconcerned by the burrs and mud clinging to him. He wandered down the stony path, his mind far too preoccupied by other thoughts to see dark storm clouds gathering to the north, or to feel the wind gaining strength and threatening the colorful foliage on the trees. The wind whipping his hair that had grown longer, into wild disorder, as it brought color to his pale face. He clutched his coat closer about his body; it was growing chillier, the cold penetrating to his skin. Jumping as agilely as a cat onto the wet and slippery stones, he bridged a gurgling brook. He looked toward the cottage in the distance. A small copse of sturdy trees partially hid it from his view, and welcoming its outline. He had memorized each molting stone in its walls, every bloody-red shuttered windows and door. The picture was indelibly imprinted upon his mind.  
  
He wished that he could travel on past it to the prowler, but he knew he couldn't. He had lived here since they had to escaped the bounty hunters. How different his life had been before that fateful day over a cycle ago. Now not only did he have to keep himself alive he had two others that depended on him. He was filled with rage because he had been careless in not having his weapon with him. Never again. Never.  
  
With a deep sigh he walked steadily up the slope towards the cottage passing through the grove of trees, standing strong and invincible against the winds and rain which had beat down upon them cycle after cycle. Seeming more unconquerable each new spring. If only he had some of their strength and durability, he thought with mounting despair as he skirted around to the side of the cottage. He walked to the entrance and quietly pushed open the heavy medal door, anxious not to attract attention. He climbed slowly up the stairs to the attic, then through a narrow door to a large bedroom. Within stood a bed, two chairs, a rug and a rack of shelves to keep their meager belongings. Their few pieces of cloths hung on a rod fixed in the corner. A small crib sit in the corner just behind the bed protecting the child from any invaders.  
  
He shivered in his damp clothes. He was beginning to take off his coat when he heard a knocking sound on the door downstairs. Another noise came from the bed behind him, a sleepy voice called out. "John?"  
  
"I'm here, Aeryn. Someone's at the door." He moved back toward the stairs this time with Wynonna in his hand. He could hear Aeryn getting out of bed without turning he said. "Stay with the baby, Aeryn, I'll see who it is."  
  
"The frell I am. I'll stay at the top of the stairs to watch your back."  
  
Knowing it would do no good to argue, he retraced his steps. As he neared the door, he watched silently as the door was pushed, but the lock held the unannounced visitor at bay. The knocking came again, but more impatiently this time. "Master Jon, We must speak with you please let us in," a deep voice begged.  
  
Recognizing the voice John opened the door reluctantly, dreading the meeting. He only wanted to change his clothes, and join Aeryn in bed. The burly man and two companions stood before him with worried frowns. John moved back into the room allowing them to enter. Taking one more look outside he closed and locked the door. As he joined the group of men, he glanced up the stairs to see Aeryn move back in the shadows. He knew she would join them very soon. Right now, he was glad she was there.  
  
John entered what served as a sitting, dinning room for them. His eyes traveled from one man to the other, settling on Chinook who was a large burly man that could have been a great guardsman on a NFL team. What he didn't have in height he made it up in width. The other two were just followers, and they would agree to whatever Chinook had to say. Chinook was a fair man; you always knew where you stood with him; right now he didn't look happy.  
  
John waited for them to explain why they were there so late in the day. Chinook met his eyes and announced, "The Hunter's came into the village demanding if we knew anything about the peacekeepers in the area. I told them we knew nothing about an off worlder nearby. Many microts of silence before they turned away. I do not know if they believed me or not."  
  
He saw Aeryn come down the stairs fully dressed, pulse pistol at her side. She stood just in the doorway, her eyes taking in the scene.  
  
Chinook continue talking. "Everyone has kept quiet because of the deeds you have done for us, but people being who they are- I don't know how much longer the secret can be kept."  
  
"Don't endanger your people, Chinook, in trying to help us." Aeryn said from the doorway. Startled they turned to face her. The men of the village looked upon this woman in awe of her beauty and strength. She moved over to John's side.  
  
"From the moment you came to us until now you have always been helpful, how can we not return those actions, "Chinook said. His other two cohorts just nodded their heads.  
  
"Do you wish us to leave?" John asked.  
  
Chinook straightened to his full height of seven foot nine, and in a strong voice, said, "No, my friend, we of the MoNodity stand by the ones we befriend. I am here to ask you to stay close to your home. We will take the Hunters deep into the west. The hunters can be placated in hunting other game. They will forget that a peacekeeper was even here."  
  
"If you are sure, we will do as you say."  
  
A cry came from upstairs. Aeryn quickly left the room to answer the sob. At this point the three left stressing the need for John to remain at home until someone comes with a message.  
  
John followed Aeryn back to their room to see her pacing back and forth trying to claim the sobbing child.  
  
"Shh," Aeryn said. "Hush now." She offered the pacifier, but the baby spat it out.  
  
John moved over to the bed and began to remove his damp clothes. "Could she be hungry again?"  
  
"She only ate less then two arns ago."  
  
"Maybe she needs water," he said.  
  
"Would you mind getting it?"  
  
John put on a long sleeve shirt as he went downstairs to the kitchen coming back with a bottle full of water. Thrashing her head back and forth, the baby defied all her parents' attempts to get her to take the bottle.  
  
"Maybe she needs to lie on her stomach, "said Aeryn, looking worried. She eased the baby onto her lap, stomach down, but the baby cried harder then ever.  
  
"She must be have colic, " John said bleakly. Not that he thought Aeryn could hear; the baby had a marvelous set of vocal chords that seemed to be stuck on high volume.  
  
Aeryn with worry marring her brow. "Colic? Is this dangerous?"  
  
John shook his head and went back into their bathroom. Moments later he came out carrying a rubber looking thing sealed at both ends. Smiling, he wiggled it in front her face. "Hot water bottle."  
  
He set the hot water bottle on top of the mattress. Together they eased the baby onto it. She settled down to voice an occasional whimper. John pulled a soft cover and smoothed it over the baby's feet. Both shared a smile of triumph at the now sleeping infant.  
  
Aeryn's eyes never left her daughter's face. "John, what are we going to do?"  
  
"You heard Chinook, nothing for now."  
  
She looked up at him. "They chased you coming back here didn't they?"  
  
He was going to play it down, but decided it wasn't worth the argument. "Yeah. I was stupid not to have listened to what the villagers were telling me earlier."  
  
"They didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No, babe. I am tried. I need a hot shower and some sleep."  
  
Smiling she let her eyes drop. "Need help to warm up?" 


	2. Landfall

Part ll: Landfall  
  
John awoke in a darken room. He sat up abruptly, his heart pounding. A shaft of moonlight streaked through the window, its pale illumination spreading like fingers across his face. He glanced at the silvery moon, peeking from behind slowly drifting clouds. It wasn't to high in the sky yet, so it couldn't be very late. He was relieved to see that the storm had temporarily abated.  
  
He looked over at Aeryn's sleeping figure as she lay facing the baby's bed. Easing out careful not to wake her, he put on his cloths and went downstairs. He fixed himself a hot drink. The rain resumed. It beat against the glass becoming louder. Crystal rivulets of water ran down the pane, as he drank. Standing by the windows, looking out over the dark woods he let his mind go back over the past cycle.  
  
D'Argo had been against them going to this planet, saying that he had a bad feeling. Their last landfall hadn't worked out so well. John had argued that this was only planet in the sector of the Uncharged Territories with the best medical facilities. Their relationship had been working it's way back slowly with many false starts, but as Crichton had remarked once, if it was meant to be it would survive. It had.  
  
Understanding, D'Argo went with them saying he could get some more supplies. Everyone found some reason why they needed to go as well. John and Aeryn just smiled.  
  
From the advertising Rygel had acquired the Off-world Visitation officials on Vander Prime had spoken of a highly advanced sophisticated civilization that welcomed off-worlders in business, trade and pleasure. The images they had received made John think of the Royal Planet. They were granted visas and parking permits for their stay on Vander Prime. Appointments were made for Aeryn and John at the Infirmary.  
  
Depending on the security of the planet would determine the length of their stay. Upon landing, they were greeted by security and governmental officials. Puzzled by the reception D'Argo, John and the others stood ready to escape if needed. A tall, slender toothpick of a man with bright blue hair greeted them like royalty.  
  
"We welcome you to Vander Prime. I hope your stay will be for business as well as pleasure. We have the best rooms available." He looked over at Aeryn and John. "The teams of general practitioners are at your call. They will help you in anyway you require."  
  
Astonished D'Argo asked, "Why do you greet us so?"  
  
"The Peacekeepers come to us for alliance and the Scarrans for power. We wish to live in neutrality. Your presence represents our independence and defiance of these great powers. Your stay will be safe from these powers as long you wish to stay here."  
  
He bowed his head slightly turning his body as he extended his arm out, pointing to a hovercraft waiting to escort them to wherever they wanted to go. Each one looked at the other. Shrugging their shoulders they got onto the hovercrafts.  
  
D'Argo, Chiana, and Noranti went to retrieve much needed supplies. John and Aeryn went to the Infirmary. The crew had agreed that D'Argo would take the supplies back to Moya to make sure everything was all right with Sikozu, Rygel, and Scorpius. At first, they were reluctant to leave those three alone, but the desire to go planet side was a much welcome relief.  
  
The lead practitioner awaited their arrival. Sitting in the examination room Aeryn looked over at Crichton nervously. Despite what John told her, that it didn't matter if the child was genetically his or not, he still wanted to be its father. How could another man claim a child that wasn't even the same species and love it as if it was his own? Humans were so complicated to understand. Deep in her heart she needed to believe that this was his child.  
  
The practitioner smiled at the couple. She announced her reading with great pride. "It is genetically healthy female child of both species. Its conception period was over two cycles ago. Do you wish to release it from stasis?"  
  
John Crichton could not take his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him. His most goofiest smile was all over his face, unshed tears gleamed in his eyes. How can one love a person more then you already did?  
  
Aeryn smiled back with tears in her eyes that started to stream down her cheeks. She whispered out. "John?"  
  
"What do you want to do, Aeryn?" He asked back. They had discussed it over the past two weekens whether to start a family now or wait. They would agree yes and then think on it again to agree to wait, but now the reality of the child was raising the question again.  
  
To Aeryn the most important lesson that she had learned was to live for the moment; who knew if the next one would come. There were a thousand reasons not to do it now and a thousand more to do so. She loved and depended on Crichton for so much. The thought of his child alive within her was quite overwhelming. She was leaning toward one answer. "Yes, John. I want this baby now, who is to say we will have tomorrow."  
  
Without a word he nodded to the practitioner. The woman smiled and pressed a few controls. Within microts, she once more announced. "The child now will gestate in its normal period."  
  
Looking concerned Aeryn asked. "How long will that take? The Human's and the Sebacean's period must be different."  
  
John spoke up. "The humans are nine monens."  
  
Practitioner frowned in contemplation. "The child could be born between seven to eight monens."  
  
"I think we can handle that." John smiled once more.  
  
Thanking the Practitioner both left the facility. Their minds and emotions were on each other neither paying attention to anyone or thing around them as they walked slowly back to the hovercraft. A loud voice called out to them. Turning slightly Aeryn managed to pushed John out of the way as she saw a very large ugly alien, pointing an even larger uglier weapon at them. Both fell to the wayside as the creature fired taking out the side of the medical building, and the innocent people who just happen to be in the way.  
  
Screams and dust filled the air as return weapons were fired 


	3. Another Life

Part III: Another Life  
  
Morning. Warm sunlight on her cheek. A baby crying. Aeryn stirred and rolled over on her side. Maybe if she didn't wake up, John would see to the baby. He was good that way, always eager to help with the baby.  
  
The baby kept crying. No, she was howling, poor thing. Aeryn's eyes opened slowly, squinted at the as a beam of sunlight stream across her face. Why hadn't John...  
  
The place beside her was empty; reaching out her hand it was cold to the touch. Aeryn's consciousness catapulted her fully awake wondering where he had gotten. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Better see what Aeryanna wants," she mumbled before she moved over to the crib. She scooped up the sobbing child and tucked her close to her chest. "You're wet, "  
  
Aeryanna rooted for a nipple against the front of her T-shirt, but she only grinned and said, "Sorry, honey, you'll have to wait." Then she proceeded to change her diaper, and skillfully, too, even though the baby was waving her fists and making every effort to wiggle off the table.  
  
When Aeryn finished, she headed downstairs to see where John was and to get her daughter's morning meal. She found John sitting at the front window asleep. Knowing his old habits she was not surprise. Holding the baby close she gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"John, time to wakeup."  
  
Aeryn just had time to move out of the way when he sat-up suddenly. His instincts were still sharp, she was glad to see. John stared gritty-eyed at her. His hair was matted on one side, and his cheek bore the mark of a wrinkled shirtsleeve. His chin was scruffy with a day-old beard and he looked...well, he looked wonderful. His shoulders seemed very wide, and his height was imposing as he stood to stretch.  
  
She handed over the baby to him heading for the kitchen. "I need to get her blanket." When she came back into the living area, John was situated on the couch with Aeryanna curved into the crook of his arm. He was smiling as his little girl opened her mouth letting him know she was hungry.  
  
"Here, let me take over," Aeryn said as she sat beside him. Smiling over at her, he transferred the baby into her arms. Aeryn had pulled her t- shirt off and settled her daughter up to her breast, then she managed to spread the blanket over them just leaving Aeryanna face exposed.  
  
John leaned over them both fully awake, feeling the warmth of love while watching their daughter nurse. "She's making a pig of herself all right. Got her mother's appetite," John leaned farther down kissing the back of his daughter's head before he reached up on kiss Aeryn fully on the lips. The kiss was fast turning into a hot passionate one. Slightly pulling back Aeryn tried to clear her throat.  
  
"Yes, she is, "Aeryn, whispered, her voice deeping. As if to prove her point, the baby slurped and gave a kind of snort. "You see." Aeryn said, smiling indulgently.  
  
"Yeah," he managed to get out. John decided that there might be no better time to retreat and regroup. "I'd better go and clean up some." Aeryn only grunted.  
  
In the refreshing room, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair stood up on end and he looked as awful as he was feeling. The fears from the day before, and the past cycle came back to him. He had been doing well for sometime now, he hadn't been having nightmares for several monens. Life with Aeryn and the baby had been good. Maybe that was it. Life had been too good to long and now fate was just rearing its ugly head again.  
  
He came back into the bedroom putting on clean clothes as the smell of breakfast permeated the air. Aeryn learned how to cook, take care of the baby, and make a home out of this cottage. Something she had never been taught to do as a peacekeeper. The woman has always amazed him, but now she totally blew him away with her determination to make a life for them.  
  
Going downstairs he saw the baby lying on her blanket in front of the fireplace looking around. He stood in the doorway watching Aeryanna playing. Aeryn glanced up at him briefly. 'Why were you down here, John?"  
  
"Had a dream. Couldn't go back to sleep. I was remembering about Vander Prime, "he said not looking at her.  
  
"You are worried about the Hunters. Chinook will take care of them." Aeryn said as she walked over to him.  
  
"I know but I have this gut feeling that these Hunters will not give up so easily." He took a plate from her, and moved to the table; close to the fire. It was getting colder and winter would be upon them soon.  
  
After, Aeryn cuddled with John on the couch. It was a rainy, cold day, and neither had the desire to leave their warm home. Aeryanna had fallen asleep so John had put her down in a makeshift bed next to the couch. Neither had spoken for the past arn, each lost in thought...  
  
Vander Prime was a beautiful place until the bounty hunters had appeared from everywhere. They could not escape without coming in the line of fire from a hunter. After the building behind them exploded, they heard a growl of anger, then weapons fire. Both had sat up, looked at each other, and returned to contemplating the fire...  
  
Another pulse blast exploded over John's head. A voice called out to them from behind. Turning his body to face the new threat, he saw the largest, broadest man he had ever seen crunched down in the tiniest space. He was waving at them to follow him. Crichton hesitated until Aeryn said in his ear. "Go. They are trying to help us."  
  
Nodding he followed the man with Aeryn close behind continuing to return fire. They moved past two others companions and entered a tunnel going downward. It took only a few microts to traverse it. It was a little eerie with the lighting getting brighter the deeper they went. They reached what seemed to be the end of the corridor, and stepped through some kind of airlock. It opened into a spacious passageway. Turning to the left they found themselves facing several long metal corridors; entering a metal door, going right, which cycled closed behind them. Their footsteps echoed off in the distance. None of them spoke as they moved more rapidly.  
  
The corridor's ambient lights grew more subdued. John saw no side corridors making it easy to guess the direction their new friend was taking them. John traveled behind the leader with Aeryn walking at his shoulder, one pace behind, every sense alert, her weapon held in front of her. Two others kept watch behind them as they walked.  
  
They came to a large corridor that crossed with another at this point they stopped, and listened. Motioning them to follow the group, crossed to large metal doors that slide open quietly. They crossed a bridge that spanned a dark abyss. Crichton picked up speed not liking what he couldn't see.  
  
They came to a vast landing bay that was harshing illumined. Aeryn came to a halting stop seeing her prowler there; beside it was an odd and larger ship with more people waiting. A trap!? Alarmed, John and Aeryn held up their weapons standing back to back.  
  
The man that had been leading them, held his arms out motioning the others to lower their weapons. "We mean you no harm. I am Kamble. We were sent here to rescue you."  
  
"Why?" Crichton barked.  
  
"Gimma, the Vander Prime head of security became aware of a Norse ship in orbit. That could only mean they were searching for bounty." Kamble explained. "I am a MoNodity we were sent to take you offworld to a place of sanctuary."  
  
"I think not we will just go back to our ship." Aeryn said, not taking her eyes off the others.  
  
"Your ship, Moya had to leave. The Norse ship has a stasis weapon to render the Leviathan inoperative. They were forced to flee."  
  
Aeryn hit her comm badge calling to Pilot. Hearing nothing but static she looked at John. He didn't seem surprised. "What?" She asked softly.  
  
"I told Pilot before we left that if anything went wrong, and Moya was in direct danger to leave. If possible we would meet up somewhere else safely."  
  
"D'Argo and the others would not have left without us."  
  
"I know. I am pretty sure that right now they are not happy campers." John turned to gaze to her. She nodded her head approvingly.  
  
Kamble turned toward his ship the others followed him. He called over his shoulder. "Come your ship has been made ready. We will cover you with our ship. Another one waits to help shield you from the Norse."  
  
"Why? Why do you risk helping us?" John had to ask, as he and Aeryn moved to the prowler.  
  
"If we survive this. We will explain a great deal to you both."  
  
Aeryn piloted the prowler. The MoNodity ship flew just under them blocking them from the planet. Another craft joined from above sandwiching the prowler between them.  
  
John glanced out the side port and saw what most had been the Norse's ship within a thousand metras. The Norse's didn't react to their breaking orbit..  
  
A loud knock broke the silence in the cottage causing both Aeryn and John to jump. Picking up his weapon, John went to the window looking out. Aeryn protected the baby's bed her pistol drawn. John saw that it was Chinook. Lowering his weapon, he opened the door and let him in.  
  
Smiling he greeted his friend. "I take it they are gone?"  
  
"Yes, word came that a group of Norse had been seen in the next two valleys over. The Hunters love to hunt the Norse, so they left."  
  
Aeryn concerned ask. "Is it true about the Norse?"  
  
Chinook smirk. "No, but who is it to say they hadn't."  
  
John hit his friend on the back laughing. "Come in and warm yourself by the fire. It has been to long since you've visited us."  
  
Chinook took a seat after glancing down at Aeryanna. "Yes, it has been to long." 


	4. Escape to Survive

Part IV: Escape to Survive  
  
D'Argo had commed John earlier to let them know they were taking the shuttle, full of supplies, back up to the Moya and to make sure everything was secure. D'Argo's uneasy feelings were now becoming a real source of irritation for him, he hated not being able to pin down what was brothering him- Noranti and Chiana's contentious bickering adding fuel to the fire of his unease.  
  
"Enough!" He exploded.  
  
The shuttle grew quiet. Chiana came back up front and sat in the seat next to him glancing his way she asked. "What's wrong, D'Argo?"  
  
"The persistent bickering is getting on my nerves," he exclaimed.  
  
Shaking her head Chiana focused her complete attention on him. "No, you have been edgy ever since Crichton said they wanted to go planet side. What are you feeling?"  
  
The Luxan let his breath out slowly, trying to find words for those feelings. Unable too he hit the controls hard. "I don't know. I feel something is not right."  
  
"Is it something about the visit to the last commerce planet that's bothering you?" said Chiana trying to help figure it out.  
  
The old woman's voice drifted up to them. "Bounty is high. Peacekeepers want help. They need someone who can get close to us."  
  
The old woman didn't made sense most of the time...D'Argo and Chiana looked at each other. Both started yelling into their comms. D'Argo called to Pilot as Chiana tried to raise John or Aeryn.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, we have been trying to get in touch with you."  
  
"What's wrong, Pilot?" D'Argo asked urgently.  
  
"We have detected a Norse ship in orbit. Moya had altered course to avoid detection, but they've altered course also."  
  
"Bounty hunters," Chiana whispered.  
  
"We're on our way back in," D'argo said looking over at Chiana. "Were you able to get John or Aeryn?"  
  
Shaking her head. "No, think they are all right?"  
  
He could only hope so, as he concentrated on piloting the shuttle back to Moya. Scorpius was outside his cell making his way to command. He had been listening in on the comm traffic between the crewmembers. Sikozu had shown him an image of the bounty hunter ship. Scorpius had recognized the species. He knew the danger they could pose for Moya's crew. Growling, he now was forced to take some kind of action. Action that the others would not approve.  
  
Entering command Sikozu started to work at one of the consoles. "The Norse are still with us. Why haven't they made a move to capture us?"  
  
Pilot's image from the claim shell demanded. "What are you doing, Scorpius?"  
  
He moved from one console to another not looking at Pilot. "To save us from the Norse. They have a stasis weapon that could render Moya unconscious. Have you contacted John or Aeryn on the planet?"  
  
"They do not answer their comms. Ka D'Argo and the others are now docking. What can we do about the Norse?" Scorpius didn't answer.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana rushed into command with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Scorpius! Sikozu! Step away from the consoles?"  
  
Both stood back with their hands up. Scorpius tried to explain. "You don't understand about that ship..."  
  
'They are bounty hunters...we know that. What are you about to do?" Chiana said moving around them as she entered the room.  
  
Pilot's panic voice cried out, "They are firing on us! Hold on!'  
  
Moya banked to the right as the Norse ship flew close by. Everyone was thrown around command like so many ninepins.  
  
As D'Argo pull himself up, Moya starburst throwing him back into the wall. Everything went dark. 


	5. Then There Were Three

Part V: Then There Were Three  
  
The colorful autumnal countryside welcomed the sun after four cold, rainy days. Aeryn walked down the village street carrying Aeryanna on her hip. She was looking through the market for something special for dinner. The villagers moved about haggling over items they needed or wanted to trade.  
  
After she gathered everything she needed, she started to walk back to their hovercraft. It felt wonderful to be alive and carefree. For the moment, she would only think of clear skies and the warmth of the sun. Naiad, one of Chinook's wives joined her. She had taken Aeryanna from Aeryn, and was making a fuss over the baby. They were at the outskirts of the village headed past a thicket when Aeryn heard the sound of a pulse weapon charging. She pushed Naiad with Aeryanna behind a tree.  
  
Aeryn felt a searing pain in her side and gasped as she saw the blood staining her shirt. She ignored the pain as she dove behind another tree taking her weapon out ready to return fire.  
  
A shadow moved across the narrow path. A tree limb exploded just about her head, propelling her backwards, knocking the breath out of her as she hit the leaf-carpeted floor. Aeryn lay still, as blackness swirled about her, as she struggled painfully to regain her breath. The earth seemed to vibrate deafeningly and she felt as if she were being shaken to pieces.  
  
As realization was coming back to her, a gentle hand reached out to her. "Please, let me help you."  
  
"Aeryanna?" Aeryn gasped out breathlessly.  
  
"She is safe." Naiad answered her. She laid the sobbing baby down next to Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn tried to control her thoughts. "We're still in danger!"  
  
"No, Aeryn. The guardsmen are here. The assailant got away."  
  
Through the ringing of her ears, she could hear heavy footsteps moving around them. Still she sat up and took the baby in her arms ignoring all of the pain. Aeryanna wouldn't be comforted and continued to sob. Naiad checked Aeryn over, she asked, "Can you stand?"  
  
She moved her legs experimentally, and bit her lip as she felt a sharp jab of pain in her ankle. Her Peacekeeper training came into play to simply disregard the pain. Handing the baby back Naiad, she stood up hobbling on one foot for a moment. Looking down at her shirt she could see blood on her side, despite that she took Aeryanna back, and let Naiad help them walk back to the village.  
  
John had been with the leaders of the village going over plans for farming. He had left Aeryn and the baby in the village with Naiad to do some shopping. Laughingly she had told him to go and talk of dirt, while she collected what they needed for the special meal she was preparing for tonight.  
  
That had been two arns ago. Bored John could only think of joining his family, when the doors bust inward and a raised voice filled the chamber. "There has been an attack on the ladies."  
  
"What ladies, Eon?" One of the council members asked.  
  
"Aeryn Sun and Naiad Endur." The young man exclaim excitedly.  
  
"What the frell? John shouted.  
  
"Where are they? Chinook bellowed.  
  
Eon jumped back as both men moved forward firing off questions at the same time. "Near the market at the thicket. Someone fired at them and the baby. It has been reported that Aeryn Sun had been injured."  
  
Crichton was out the door with Chinook on his heels. John's face was drained of all color as he ran out of the building. His mind ran in circles deliberating about Aeryn and the baby. The Grimnik and his Hunters came to mind...then bounty hunters.  
  
At the medical faculties, Aeryn felt warm strong arms encircle her from behind. John held her securely-yet with a curious gentleness. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as his lips moved to kiss her. Leaning back, she laid her head on his shoulder glancing into his worried face, his blue eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
"Aeryn, you seem to have gotten yourself into another mishap," he said in a teasing voice, despite his savage look. Aeryn could feel him shaking with fear and suppressed anger. She watched him pale at the sight of her blood. His arms tightened around her waist.  
  
"Yes, trouble seems to have found us again," Aeryn managed to answer pertly enough before Aeryanna demanded her parent's attention.  
  
Aeryn was feeling fretful as the arn passed slowly. She had only sustained a flesh wound, which was rapidly healing, and her ankle was now less painful. She was stiff and sore from bruises and outraged muscles, plus she was worried about Aeryanna. The healers had checked the baby over and declared her to be in good health.  
  
John was just outside the doorway talking to the authorities. She could hear his voice rise in anger. All she wanted to do was take Aeryanna with John and go home. The healer came back saying she could go, but prescribed that she continued to rest. He gave Crichton a small packet of herbs. It would help her to sleep. Several microts later John slipped his arm around Aeryn, who carrying the baby, as they walked toward their hovercraft. Chinook walked with them.  
  
John tried again. "Chinook, you have to talk to the council again. Having the village's guardsmen around is calling attention to us."  
  
"I know, my friend, but the orders come from a higher authority. I couldn't disobey them even if I wanted too. They will be out of sight. You will never know they are there."  
  
"Only if our enemies are watching us," said Aeryn, looking up from the sleeping child. "I am sorry Naiad was caught in middle of this."  
  
Chinook stopped, blocking their progress. "You misunderstand. I am thankful that you saved Naiad. It's the threat placed against your child that has everyone infuriated. To threaten, to harm or take the life of a child means death on MoNod. Even the Hunters know this."  
  
He continued walking with them. "Karo is sending a tracker. We will know what creature threatens you by tomorrow. In the meantime, the guardsmen will stay close to your home. Please, my friends, do this for Aeryanna."  
  
John slept with Winona next to him prepared for whatever... he had said. Aeryanna's bed had been moved adjacent to theirs. Moving about the room silently, Aeryn's Peacekeeper mode was in full action. Chinook's words about Aeryanna came back to her. She would protect her daughter at any cost. She marveled over everything that had happen since Aeryanna was born, who would have imagined...  
  
When Aeryn had agreed with Crichton to have this baby, she was not prepared. Large waist, backaches, swelling feet, sickness, dizziness; the list went on. In her last stage of pregnancy, Aeryn had wanted to go into the village to walk amongst the people. As much as she loved John, she needed to get out of the house. The need to get out was so strong she had threatened to leave him behind when he protested. Knowing when to give in, Crichton got the hovercraft ready. He had started keeping a small bag full of her clothes and things for the baby. He placed it in the hovercraft to be handy whenever they ventured out. Mystified Aeryn had asked him once what it was for.  
  
"On earth when a woman is going to have a baby she keeps a bag packed just incase she has to rush to the hospital to have the kid."  
  
"Hospital?" she frowned.  
  
"Medical facility."  
  
"Oh. So this is were you sent your females to get kids." She teased him.  
  
"Funny, Aeryn. Ha-ha."  
  
Once they made it to the village John had insisted, they visit Chinook and his family. He explained that Chinook's third wife just gave birth to a boy.  
  
"When did you learn this and how is it I didn't know?" Aeryn inquired.  
  
"Naiad stopped by on the way home. You were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
As they walked by vender's stalls John stopped, looking at baby things. "What are you doing now? We have a room full of stuff for the baby."  
  
"I thought we would get a gift for Chinook and Dara's child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just polite where I come from." He had reached over to pick up a soft looking toy. "Hey, this is cute." Motioning to the vender he wanted to pay, Aeryn looked around for something.  
  
Smiling John asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Being polite. What do you think of this?"  
  
It was later that night, late into the sleep cycle, before Aeryn was finally able to drift off to sleep. Her lower back was hurting and the baby was constantly moving. As the day had worn on she had been experiencing first pains of labor. She was apprehensive about telling anyone. Aeryn didn't want to give up her baby; she wanted to keep her close for a while longer. Her fears were ridicules, she knew no one would take her child away from her, but still the feeling remained as Peacekeeper residue. So she dreamed... . Voices surrounded her. Blinding lights filtered in from behind her eyelids. Ruff cold hands touched her body. One unemotional cold voice cut sharply into her mind. "Yes, that's right, the baby will make a fine new recruit."  
  
Aeryn tried to scream...noooo. She tried to fight to keep them away. "Sir, it isn't pure Sebacean..."  
  
"Officer Sun, you have disgraced the Sebacean race with this half-breed... Destroy it!" The voice commanded.  
  
Aeryn woke up with a scream... "NO!"  
  
Crichton fell out of bed onto his knees his weapon in hand within microts while scanning the room. The dim moonlight was enough for him to see Aeryn sitting up in the middle of the bed; tears streaking her face. Both of her hands embracing her pregnancy. Putting Wynona down he crawled back on the bed.  
  
"Aeryn honey, you all right? Are you in labor?" He asked.  
  
"John, don't let anyone take our child away from us...please promise..." she grabbed him by the arm. "Promise."  
  
"Of course that is a given. You had a nightmare didn't you?" He slowly eased her into his arms.  
  
"Yes, the Peacekeepers wanted her as a new recruit, but when they discovered she was a half-breed they ordered her death." She shook from the onslaught of emotions.  
  
"They are not going to take her. Aeryanna is our child, and you know we will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." He soothed her. Aeryn grasped as the pain grew more intense.  
  
John managed to get the lights on. "How long have you been in labor?"  
  
Sniffling. "I don't know since this midday.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He started throwing cloths on.  
  
Aeryn looked up at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you to the medical facility." He rushed around the room like a madman.  
  
"John, slow down there is time yet." Aeryn leaned back into the pillows.  
  
He stopped what he was doing. John looked at her as if she was crazy. "Aeryn?"  
  
Another sharp pain hit her. They were starting to come in waves- getting closer together.  
  
After the last intense pain, she said. "John, I think it is time to go."  
  
Aeryanna Leslie Sun-Crichton was born at sunrise. She made everyone aware of her presence with the first new breath she took. Everyone was certain she had a healthy pair of lungs. Aeryn had been so nervous at holding this tiny new born. John stood by her bed. He reached out his hand rubbing Aeryanna's head. He had said something about miracles.  
  
Aeryn couldn't take her eyes from her daughter, but asked. "Miracles?"  
  
Laughing softly, he said. "Yeah, I found the love of my life across the universe, miracle number one. Now I have this beautiful new life we created together, miracle number two."  
  
For the moment everything was right in their little world, miracle number three. 


	6. Closer Then You Think

Part VI: Closer Then You Think  
  
Peace was a word John Crichton never thought he would hear much less feel, since living on MoNod. The planet in its bizarre way remained John of earth. MoNod was so different from Van Prime, the more high tech commerce planet; whereas this beautiful world was more on natural farming scale. He could understand why the Premier liked living here. The small confederacy seemed to work well together. The MoNod populace outside the forest village didn't even know that two offworlders lived amongst them. Chinook and his clan had adopted them as part of their family.  
  
John and Aeryn found out one day, why the MoNodity had offered to keep them safe. The explosion on Vander Prime had killed one of their people, the favorite wife of the Premier of MoNod. After Aeryn and John had recovered from the explosion that had destroyed the building behind them, they returned fire at the Norse, killing the bounty hunter who had his sites targeted on the small daughter of the Premier. Kamble, the personal guardsman to the child had witnessed it all.  
  
Custom dictated that the saving of a child's life created a blood bond between the two families. Premier Karo would reimburse them by any means. He ordered his family to take these people in with no questions asked and to protect them with their lives if necessary. Chinook, his younger bother, had agreed to take care of the young couple for as long as they stayed on the planet.  
  
Reports had come in that a Peacekeeper presence was near, and that the Norse lay in wait for John and Aeryn. The Premier's forces had tracked the Norse on Vander Prime and eradicated them.  
  
Chinook had built a cottage hidden away in the forest. He gave it as a present to the couple. Thanking him, John was excited, saying it remind him of his homeworld. Aeryn looked around not saying anything. Chinook had learned that she had been born in space, and lived there all of her life. Indeed, he marveled at the way she had adjusted to being planet bound.  
  
The next day a tracker and his handler arrived. It was the most hideous creature John had ever seen. John decided that it looked like something cross between a werewolf and a sabertooth nightmare. The species known as a Panthra- Taro was a huge, saber-toothed lion with a black mane. Once the tracker got a scent, it would not stop. The animals were not aggressive after they had been fed -once a cycle. John asked if the Hunters used these creatures. Chinook, watching the creature answered, "The Hunters love to track their prey, to outwit them. They find it a mental challenge, whereas the tracker goes directly to them. There wouldn't be any sport in it."  
  
The creature walked around the thicket area. It made an eerie sound that sent chills down John's spine. 'An they're off.' John mouthed as the tracker and its handler took off into the forest lost amongst the trees. . "Come, my friend. When the tracker has found its prey we will know." Chinook said turning back to the village. John hurried to join him. "How long will it take for this tracker to find the responsible party?"  
  
"Depends if the prey is still here. It has been known to take a few microts to a few arns. Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Aeryn. It was pretty hard to keep her out of it," John explained.  
  
"Out of it?" Chinook looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty mad. She has this thing of doing her own hunting and retribution."  
  
Chinook laughed. "She'll get her chance at retribution when the guards bring him back."  
  
Later...  
  
John and Aeryn stayed at cottage with Aeryanna- just enjoying each other's company. John leaned back on the couch watching the wind blow the leaves around, letting his mind wonder. He knew their wedding anniversary was coming up. He wondered how he was going to explain to Aeryn about an anniversary when he had such a time trying to get her to go through with the ceremony.  
  
Argument was the word of the day; then the embarrassment of Mora wanting to...lets not go there he thought. Aeryn had done a hundred eighty degree turn, and demanded that he wed her. John's thoughts drifted back to that time- Aeryn had stormed out of Chinook's house shortly after they had words about the wedding ceremony...  
  
Aeryn paced restlessly to and fro in front of the large, gray boulder, kicking aimlessly at any small stone in her path. The weak sun had failed to assert itself and was retreating behind the distant hills. The pale light faded as the cold wind whipped around her, feeling like a cool balm on her flushed cheeks and disquieted nerves.  
  
The midday meal at Chinook's house with his wives, Mora and Naiad, had been a disaster with John's continuous pouting. Aeryn's anger-had smoldered dangerously- since John had dared to give his opinion of her feelings on the marriage ceremony. Finally, unable to take any more, she had stormed out of the dining room. Leaving her food uneaten, not caring about anyone's look of offended outrage.  
  
She made her escape from the tense and uneasy atmosphere of Chinook's house- without a word to anyone. She marched away defiantly off into the storm- threatened afternoon. Aeryn had no idea how long she had been wandering about the outcropping of rock watching the village below.  
  
The scenes played in her mind. John had been so instance in wanting to go through with this wedding ceremony. In her heart, they were already mates.  
  
"Aeryn, I want us to go through the ceremony with a priest and all."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"We are already mated. I don't want to go through some earth ceremony."  
  
He couldn't understand why she was so dead against this when she admitted they were mates. He had to shake his head. "You damn well do," he told her.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"You trust me."  
  
Of all the reasons he could have given her, of course she did.  
  
"You'll have to come up something better then that."  
  
"I love you. You love me."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I have never wanted anything more then go through this ceremony with the only woman I will ever love."  
  
She couldn't argue with him about the trust and love they shared, but the ceremony...  
  
Aeryn pulled away from him. "I will not go through this stupid earth custom of yours. We are mated and that is all. I won't parade myself down in front of people we barely know. No, I can't."  
  
"Aeryn?" He whined.  
  
With a final shake of her head she had walked out.  
  
A distance sound broke her out of her reverie. When she heard the whine of a hovercraft, she turned expecting John's thunderous brow. Instead, she saw the dainty figure of Naiad. The craft came to a stop just a few metras away.  
  
"Good eve," she said as she came closer to Aeryn, who was now halted in her tracks watching the approaching woman. Naiad was slight with green-blue hair and smoky-gray eyes.  
  
"I am glad I found you before the storm comes in."  
  
Aeryn watched her a few microts then turned her head without saying a word.  
  
"I am sorry about Mora's attitude. Chinook has spoken with her. She will not bother you again but I am afraid you have made an enemy of her; not that it's a great lost."  
  
Aeryn could not help but smile. Turning her head, she said. "It is nothing new. John and I have a way of making enemies."  
  
"Mora is young, and she overheard the disagreement you and Crichton had. Where she got the idea that you were in disfavor, and that she could get his attention is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Naiad smiled in genuine friendliness at Aeryn. Aeryn couldn't help but to return the smile. She was puzzled by Naiad's obvious delight over discussing Mora.  
  
A loud clap of thunder rumbled, causing Naiad to look up. "I think we should go back before this storm comes down upon us," Naiad remarked apprehensively.  
  
"Come let us get back," Aeryn said. They raced their hovercrafts toward Chinook's house, standing mistily in the rain in the distance.  
  
They made it into the small bay area when another clap of thunder sounded and the sky opened up with heavy rains. Both women stood in the entryway watching the rain when Naiad dared to ask.  
  
"Why do you turn down John Crichton's offer on the wedding ceremony?"  
  
Not quiet sure if she really wanted to discuss this Aeryn kept her eyes forward. As the time lengthened, Naiad bowed her head and said in sorrowful voice. "I apologize for my question."  
  
Turning to face the woman, "No. No, it is all right. I just not sure I know how to answer the question."  
  
"Are you not mated with him and expecting a child?"  
  
"Yes, but it's..." Uncomfortable, but feeling the need to talk, she forged on. "I was born a Peacekeeper, and we didn't take long time mates. This is his custom, and I just don't like the way he keeps pushing me into it."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why is it so hard just to agree. I love Chinook, but it was not to my liking to be his third wife. If I wanted to spend my life with him I had to adapt." She explained.  
  
"Why does it matter if we go through this ceremony or not? We love each other. We have lived together so long he is now my mate. We are even going to have a child. I just don't understand this need of his."  
  
"Is understanding the need so important that it causes you to argue? If you love him and in your heart you are his mate, why not just grant him this desire out of love?"  
  
Aeryn gazed at the woman in amazement. Why was she making an issue out of this simple request? Hadn't John given up going back to his home to make a new one with her? She felted a new understanding awake in her. Aeryn had to find John, and let him know of her decision.  
  
John stood in the great room watching the storm rage outside. He had wanted to go after Aeryn when she had stormed out. He knew he had pushed her to hard, but damnit, he wanted to do this with all of his heart. About to go after her, Chinook laid his large hand on John's arm. "Wait Naiad has gone to talk to her. Women sometimes need another woman to speak to."  
  
He couldn't quite picture Aeryn doing the Dear Abby advice column. "Wait, Naiad has a way to get even a warrior to speak to her. You'll see."  
  
Aeryn entered the room an arn later. John wasn't paying any attention to anyone but Aeryn. He'd decided that there was something different about her, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on what that might be.  
  
"We're getting married in ten microts, John. If you're still wearing that...that whatever, you'll be wed in it." Aeryn claimed.  
  
'I don't think it's a good idea to get married today," John whispered.  
  
"Ten microts," Aeryn repeated.  
  
The set of her jaw told him she wasn't going to listen to reason. He still gave it one last try. "No," he announced, his expression mutinous.  
  
She leaned over until she was just drenches from his face. "Yes."  
  
He let out a sigh. Then he nodded. Aeryn was so pleased he had finally decided to cooperate; she gave him a hard kiss. Then she turned and walked toward the doorway.  
  
John realized what was different. Aeryn's acceptance of this earth custom of marriage because she finally understood how deep her love for him. He laughed aloud as the absurdity of Aeryn's thinking a wedding can take place within microts hit home.  
  
The pure sound of laughter stunned Aeryn. She turned around; saw the tears streaming down his face as he held his sides.  
  
The ceremony took place an arn later, John stood with Chinook in front of the priest. His nervous was mounting as he waited impatiently for her. What if she had bolded out the back door? What if... Snapping down his anxious feelings he felt a large hand patting him on the back.  
  
"Relax, Master Jon. This is your wedding; your bride is still with us. Quit scowling." Chinook said.  
  
John wasn't in the mood to accommodate Chinook. His mind was occupied thinking about all the things that could go wrong.  
  
The women of Chinook's family accompanied Aeryn into the room. His gaze was centered on his bride. The closer she came the more his composure returned. A feeling of contentment replaced his worry, and by the time she reached his side he wasn't scrolling at all.  
  
Aeryn wore an ivory-colored silk gown, given to her by one of Chinook's pregnat wives. The cut was simple, yet elegant. The neckline wasn't overly revealing, but it was still provocative. She wasn't wearing any jewels, she didn't carry any flowers in her hands, and her hair wasn't confined. The dark curls that gently swayed around her shoulders when she moved were all the adornment she needed.  
  
Their eyes locked. She couldn't look away. As their new friends gathered around them, Aeryn almost bolted immediately. She felt trapped, overwhelmed, and terrified. Why in the frell she felt all this she really didn't know. It wasn't until John took her hand in his, and tightened his hold on her. Odd, but his touch was all the reassurance she need. Her nervousness eased as another emotion took its place, the warm feeling of love.  
  
She was in control now. Her voice was firm when she answered the priest's questions. She noticed that as soon as she agreed to become John's wife, he visibly relaxed. She looked up at him then and found him smiling at her. The sparkle in his eyes made her heart pound a bit quicker.  
  
When it came time for John to answer the priest's questions, he did so with a strong voice. It was finally over; John gently turned her to face him, and leaned down to kiss her. Everyone cheered, and John had only just brushed his mouth over hers when he was pounded on his back, and was pulled away to be congratulated.  
  
He pulled Aeryn with him. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight...or his touch. He put his arm around her waist and smuggled her up against his side. Aeryn didn't remember much of the celebration that followed the ceremony. She felt as though she were walking around in a fog. Toasts were given before, during and after the meal, but she couldn't remember anything that was said. Newly made friends surrounded her, and their immediate acceptance was both pleasing and overwhelming.  
  
John decided it was time to take Aeryn home. She didn't argue, and in fact seemed relieved. It took them twenty microts to say thank you, farewell, and just when John's patience was all used up, they were in a hovercraft on their way back to their cottage.  
  
The silence inside the vehicle was a stark contrast to the chaos they'd just left. John grinned thinking about the wedding night.  
  
A soft warm smile played around Aeryn's lips also thinking of their wedding night.  
  
Back in the future:  
  
On the sofa, John woke a jolt. "What?"  
  
Aeryn's unsmiling eyes looked deep into his. "They found him-the attacker."  
  
"When...who?" His mind fired up slowly, then in a flash. "Where?"  
  
"In the village. Arrack and some of the guardsmen are waiting to take us there." She straightened up. John noticed Aeryn had Aeryanna wrapped in her body slink protected by the special cloth.  
  
The villagers stood around watching the chained prey fight against his tormenters. Blood ran down the side of his face. He spit out cruses. It wasn't until John and Aeryn came into view, that he stopped dead glaring at them.  
  
"You are walking dead. Reward is high. We will have you." He snarled.  
  
Chinook joined them. "He was hiding in the hills not far from here. There were signs that others had been there. The Guardsmen are looking for them now. The Premier is angry that they dared to come to our world after what they did on Vander Prime."  
  
John just shook his head. "We are worth..."  
  
Chinook broke in, stressing each word. "We know what each of you are worth in bounty."  
  
John and Aeryn looked at him. "We have seen the wanted beacons. The Premier ordered them all destroyed. He let it be known that if anyone betrays your whereabouts they will die a horrendous death. Believe me no one has that kind of death wish."  
  
"What will happen to him?" Aeryn asked. She was all Peacekeeper now. The Norsen had shot at her, her friend and Aeryanna. She felt the need for retribution.  
  
"Aeryn?" John inquired softly. He could understand her desire, but she had come too far to fall back on her old Peacekeeper ways.  
  
Chinook glanced between them. "It will depend. The Premier wants him, but he ordered the first choice must be up to you. If you desire to kill the thing you have his blessing to do so."  
  
"What will the Premier do to him?" John asked.  
  
"Let us just say you would not want to be him." Chinook shuddered.  
  
Aeryn turned away from the Norse... "Tell the Premier he is welcome to him. Whatever he does will be punishment enough for me."  
  
John and Aeryn walked away. 


	7. What Happen

Part VII: What Happen  
  
D'Argo was alive; he hurt too much to be anything else. He could hear moans from somewhere to the left of him. His eyes snapped open on hearing Scorpius voice.  
  
"Pilot, can you please tell us why you starburst?"  
  
Pilots image came on the clamshell. "I hope no one is hurt badly."  
  
Pushing himself up off the floor D'Argo made his way to stand close to Scorpius watching Pilot. "Why did you starburst, Pilot? You do realize we have left Aeryn and John behind with all of the bounty hunters?" D'Argo demanded.  
  
"Yes, Captain D'Argo. Moya and I regret doing so, but we were only acting on what Commander Crichton had ordered."  
  
The other crewmembers grouped around, rubbing sore spots. "What do you mean ordered?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Crichton said that if Moya is in danger for us to starburst and that they will rendezvous with us." Pilot explained.  
  
Scorpius growled. "The human has no idea about the Norse. John has placed himself in grave danger."  
  
D'Argo glanced at him. "Just how dangerous are the Norse?"  
  
"For them to be captured..."  
  
"They work for the peacekeepers. Then that means the PK's could be close around." Chiana broke in limping to the strategy table.  
  
Sikozu glanced at Scorpious, as he said. "...Or a Scarran Dreadnought."  
  
"Scarran...what do you mean? I thought you said the Norse work for the peacekeepers." D'Argo accused.  
  
"They work for the highest bidder. Some work with the peacekeepers but it has been reported a faction works with the Scarrans. If you remember John is wanted by both." Scorpious turned back to Pilot. "How long will before Moya will be able to take us back to retrieve them?"  
  
Pilot's arms danced around as he checked his instrument panel. "About three solar days. Maybe sooner."  
  
Wrinkles moved about the room seemingly in another world as she mumbled out, "There is another to keep them safe...Crichton's purpose here is still to be acted upon."  
  
Everyone looked at the crazy witch as she made her way out of command mumbling to herself. D'Argo moved to another panel. "Pilot, we have to try to retrieve John and Aeryn. Have Moya do long scans for any other ships as we travel."  
  
"As you wish." His image disappeared.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana held their weapons on Scorpious, without a word he left for his cell. 


	8. Old Feelings Won’t Die

Part VIII: Old Feelings Won't Die  
  
John had developed a great sixth sense, since living in the uncharted territories. It just didn't make sense to him- why the Norse would risk their presence being discovered by firing on Aeryn without trying to capture her. His instincts told him from the intel he had gained that this was not the way of the Norse. Even Aeryn had voiced some reservations.  
  
Now the question was where were the rest of the Norse and if the Peacekeepers were on their way to collect them. He looked down at his daughter afraid for her. Chinook had promised that if anything happened to them he would protect Aeryanna, and if Moya and his crewmates ever came back he would let them know of her.  
  
Aeryn was inspecting the prowler. If they needed to escape, she wanted all preparations completed. The Premier had sent word - plans for their safety were in motion. Chinook and the councilors let John and Aeryn know that MoNodity took care of their own, and that included them.  
  
John had said he wanted to go back to the scene of the crime. Aeryn puzzled over why. It had been several solar days. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't know. When I find something I'll let you know." Going behind the thicket he asked, "Was this were the shot came from?"  
  
Aeryn looked up. "Yes and no."  
  
John's head came out from behind the thicket. "Excuse me?"  
  
"The first flash came from there the next from over..." she stopped the scene replaying in her mind. Cursing under her breath for not realizing at the time, "There were two different weapons fire."  
  
John stared, letting her work it out. She walked over to the spot where the last shot came from. "Where did they say they picked up the scent of the Norse?" she asked.  
  
"Here where I'm standing."  
  
"The Norse weapons fires are all the same..." Crichton cut her off. "Little blue bolts of light."  
  
"The other was orange looking in color," Aeryn said. "The first didn't come close to us, but the second shot did."  
  
"Question is why didn't the tracker pick up another scent?" John asked never taking his eyes from Aeryn.  
  
As they left, John and Aeryn sat in front of their friend, their determined looks mirroring each other. "We have to leave. The Peacekeepers could be on their way here to collect us, and you don't want them marching in here fully armed, my friend." John said.  
  
"I have just received news from my brother about the Norse. He had much to say. They are not employed by the Peacekeepers but for the Scarrans."  
  
Chinook watched them both. "It would seem the bounty is higher. If they deliver you dead their masters will reward them with death.  
  
John and Aeryn looked at each other. They could feel the fear they shared for each other radiating between them; palpable and almost over powering. They had to leave, but were to and how would they get there?  
  
"Did he know if the Scarrans are coming?" John asked.  
  
"No. It has been reported that a small band of Norse have been found. We will not be able to get anything from them unfortunately. The hunters got to them first."  
  
Chinook observing his friends knew they were holding something back. "What is it you aren't saying?"  
  
John cleared his throat. Chinook had always been good at knowing when to ask and not if anything was wrong. "We know that there was someone else who shot at Aeryn, Naiad and the baby."  
  
"What do you mean another?"  
  
"I remembered something I didn't mention before." Aeryn explained. "The first shot came from the thicket. The pulse blast was blue, which was the Norse. There was another shot. It came from up the path at the turn of the bend. The pulse blast was orange."  
  
Sitting back Chinook stroked his chin. "Interesting. Naiad could not tell me in which direction the shots had come. That could be why she was so confused about the direction."  
  
"Who on this planet, other of the clan, knows we are here and who would want to kill us? We are worth more alive then dead." John observed. "Now you know why we have to leave."  
  
Chinook didn't seem to hear John. He was staring off into the distance lost in thought.  
  
Later that afternoon, John moved about the cottage with regret. He hated the idea of leaving the only thing that felt close to his home back on earth. There were good memories here of their wedding, the birth of their daughter, and not to mention the new friends they had become bonded too. After their visit with Chinook, everything seemed flat. He felt depressed. He could hear Aeryn moving about upstairs putting Aeryanna to bed.  
  
About five hundred microts later Aeryn came back downstairs. She too was regretting having to leave her new home. She watched John moving about in the kitchen area for a moment. Looking around, she found it hard to believe that she felt a sadness to be leaving this all behind. When had it become home to her? She had only known space. Moving toward the couch, she let her fingers glade over the furniture.  
  
John stood in the doorway holding two hot drinks watching Aeryn stare about her sadly. To his dieing day, he would never stop marveling at this woman. He joined her on the couch. Handing her the drink he said, "Aeryanna settled in for a while?"  
  
Smiling she took a sip. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Setting his drink down, he reached out to pull Aeryn into his arms. Careful not the spill her hot drink Aeryn turned around so she could lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body close to his. Neither spoke for some time but enjoyed being close. Finishing her drink she sit it down, then resettled back into his arms. She started stroking his lower arm with the tips of her fingers staring into the fire. Aeryn wasn't even aware she was caressing him. He was. The gentle, soft butterfly touch was driving him crazy.  
  
John's fingers now stroked the side of her face. Her reaction was to lean into his touch, instinctively wanting to feel more. Her eyes glanced up into his. Leaning into each other they kissed once...twice. The kiss was gentle, undemanding too, until she put her arms around his neck, turning softly and willing towards him. He couldn't control himself. The kiss turned hard, hot, all consuming. Wonderfully arousing. She felt as though she was melting in his arms. Aeryn loved the taste of him, the feel of his tongue rubbing against hers, the way his mouth slanted over hers repeatedly. She loved the gentle way he held her.  
  
He pulled back. Each was lost in the others eyes. His mouth came down on hers again. John's mouth was hot, hungry, and his tongue thrust inside with gentle insistence. She was weak in her knees. She sagged against him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. Goddess help him, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. She returned his kiss with equal passion, perhaps even more, and the last coherent thought she had before his kiss completely robbed her of the ability to think was that John certainly knew how to rid her of all her training.  
  
He finally pulled back, and looked down with arrogant pleasure at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her lips were swollen, rosy and her eyes were still misty with passion. As he bowed his head to reclaim her lips again....  
  
Voices called out for them. One deeper voice beckoned them louder then the others. Aeryn looked thoroughly disgruntled. To keep from laughing John just moaned with need. "Frell." Taking an uneven breath trying to get his breathing back under control, he called out.  
  
"Yeah I am coming," as he stood up.  
  
Aeryn laid a hand on his thigh. Looking down at her, he could see why she had stopped him. He sat back down. "You see who it is. I'll back you from here."  
  
Laughing softly, she went to the window, with her gun drawn, as she peeked out. A surprise expression settling on her face. Glancing back at John, Aeryn unlocked the door.  
  
A lease twelve people crowded into their cottage. John and Aeryn recognized the man standing beside Chinook. A grin split Chinook's face with excitement. "John. Aeryn. I think you have met my brother Karo, Premier of MoNod and Group Elder of the Confederacy."  
  
John and Aeryn stood together. John held out his hand. "Premier, it is an honor to meet you again."  
  
The Premier stepped forward awkwardly accepted John's hand and shook it. "It is good meeting you both again. Please address me as Karo, we are after all part of the same clan."  
  
Aeryn stepped aside and said, "Welcome to our home. Please have a seat."  
  
Karo smiled and took a seat. "I am sorry we meet again under these circumstances. My presence here is because Chinook has explained that you wish to leave. I understand your fear...I am saddened because of what has happened."  
  
He motioned to one of his aids. The woman handed him a small devise. He in turn handed it to John. "I think this will help you."  
  
Taking the devise, John looked down at it in bewilderment. Aeryn reached around him touching the side of it, a holograph picture appeared.  
  
"This is Haven," Chinook said. "You can seek refuge there."  
  
Aeryn and John looked up at both men, who grinned nodding their heads.  
  
"Haven..." John whispered looking at Aeryn.  
  
It would seem they had a place of safety to go to after all. 


	9. Truth and Consequences

Part VX: Truth and Consequences  
  
It was a cold, misty night. The threat of winter lay heavy in the air. Low hanging clouds dribbled a fine mixture of rain and ice. The miserable night masked the passage of a hovercraft racing almost out of control. The driver, ominously large and clocked in black, hurled an oath under his breath at the night.  
  
The whine of the engine echoed in the chilling night until it seemed to come from every direction as the hovercraft came to an abrupt stop. A lone figure stepped out, rushing to the low dwelling. The door opened to a blinding brightness, as the man stopped within.  
  
"What is so important that I am forced to come out on a night as this?"  
  
A woman moved in the room with a smile on her lips. "I have been in contact with the Peacekeepers. Only if we deliver John Crichton or Aeryn Sun alive will we receive the full bounty. Not if one of them is dead!"  
  
Being a man to take advantage of all the opportunities presented he stated, "I understand about Crichton. Alive full bounty, dead nothing."  
  
"And Aeryn Sun?"  
  
"Equal bounty. If they have Crichton alive then we can do as we please, they have no interest in her."  
  
The woman handed him a drink from the refreshment area. "This would be information from the Norse?"  
  
"Yes," he said taking a drink.  
  
"The question is who do we deal with, Scarran or Peacekeeper? I know they hate each other."  
  
Setting the cup done hard, he snarled. "Either. They will be so busy to worry about taking revenge on each other to care about us. I just want what is due to me."  
  
"Don't worry you will, then this backward planet can..." She ran her hand down the man's arm as she walked by him. "Now we must start planning Commander John Crichton and Aeryn Sun's capture."  
  
John had taken his comm badge out turning it over in his hand. He was pondering about his friends on Moya, wondering if they were safe. Scorpius must really be annoyed. That thought brought a smile on his face. D'Argo might have spaced him by now.  
  
He finished off his drink and paid the barkeep. Crichton headed out the door-acknowledging patron's that either spoke to him or nodded in greeting. Standing just outside the refreshment house, he turned his coat against the cold afternoon wind. Turning to the east he thought he would walk back home— the air might help clear his mind. Thinking his personal bodyguard was somewhere, hiding his presence, John headed off to join his family.  
  
The sun had been playing hide and seek with the clouds all day. As the late afternoon grew towards night, the clouds now totally blocked the sun. As the wind picked up with the promise of a new storm, John thought this was not one of his brightest ideas walking home this late. He looked around wondering where his shadow had gone. The guardsmen were good about offering him rides when it started to get dark. He stopped and listened for the whine of the hovercraft. The only sound he heard was from the distance forest animals. A chill ran up his spine.  
  
'Well John you've got yourself in another fine mess.' He decided to go back to the village and get a ride back home. He picked up his pace. Dread was starting to weigh him down.  
  
His mind noted that the said of the animal clatter had stopped. Whipping out Wynona he turned and scanned all round as he made his way back. The whine of a weapon-echoing close by was heard as a flash missed his face by drenches. Crouching down he made for cover when another flash hit a tree as he ducked behind it. The electromagnetic pulse discharge danced all over the bark. "What the hell?" he mumbled.  
  
It had to be a stasis weapon-they wanted him unconscious not wounded. Just frelling great! That could explain why the guardsman was not in attendance. John moved to his right staying low and behind whatever cover he could find. Several more shots came at him but never from the same place. Stooped behind a large tree trunk, John took a deep breath as he contemplated his next move.  
  
He heard a twig snap to his left, whirling he felt a numbing situation radiate somewhere from his back. A minor explosion erupted beside him as another pulse blast just missed him. He fell face down hitting his side on a hidden log. His world went dark.  
  
The man stood over the prostate figure with a smirk on his face. The woman joined him. She touched Crichton with the toe of her shoe. "You're right it works very well on him."  
  
"Who is coming to claim him?" The man inquired as he bent down to secure John's hands. The woman didn't answer when they heard approaching people. Motioning with his head, they faded into the forest. Cursing.  
  
Aeryn found John first. He was crumpled on the ground, resting on his side, and the only part of his face visible to her was covered with blood. In the microts it took for her to get to him, she was consumed with terror.  
  
Chinook coming up behind, saw the blood on John's face. His roar of anguish echoed down the hills. Guardsmen came running, weapons drawn, ready. Chinook knelt down beside Aeryn, helping her gently turn John until he was resting on this back. He let out a soft groan.  
  
The guardsmen gathered in a half circle around them, watching Aeryn slowly check John over. Chinook reached out but stopped himself.  
  
"The medical techs are coming."  
  
Aeryn nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak yet. The swelling on the side of John's temple drew her attention. When the med techs arrived, Chinook touched Aeryn on the shoulder drawing her attention. She stood up to allow the techs to attend to John, her eyes never leaving him.  
  
It took every ounce of discipline Aeryn possessed not to let her rage take control. John came first. Retaliation could wait.  
  
John opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was. Everything was spinning, making his stomach queasy and his head pound. He closed his eyes. He called out his voice croaking. "Aeryn?"  
  
She knelt back down taking his hand into hers. "I'm here, John."  
  
"Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?"  
  
Aeryn gave a shaky smile. "Not yet. How are you feeling?"  
  
Opening one eye he winced at the pale light and taking a deep breath, he tried to sit up. This only made the spinning worse. He grabbed hold of his wife's arm and held tight until his world came into focus.  
  
John hurt everywhere. His back felt like it was on fire. One of the med techs quit trying to force him back down when John continued to complain. Aeryn pulled the back of his shirt up and was leaning over him, prodding at the bruise in the center of his back.  
  
"Your back is fine," she said. "The skin wasn't cut."  
  
Her fingers trailed a line down his spine. Aeryn smiled at the shivers her touch caused. She would have leaned over to kiss him when one of the med techs handed her an ointment to put on the bruise.  
  
She rubbed in on gently. Chinook drew their attention towards him. "Did you see who fired on you?"  
  
"No, they never revealed themselves."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Yeah, the first shot come from some kind of stasis gun," John explained. "The second was the same kind of weapon Aeryn had described."  
  
John leaned back closing his eyes. "I'm getting to old for this. Man, my head hurts like hell."  
  
Chinook stood up and motioned the medtech to take John back to the village. John started to protest when his head felt like it imploded. Aeryn had her hand on his arm. "For once except the help offered."  
  
"No problemo," He murmured letting the techs help him.  
  
John sat in the middle of their bed at the cottage. Aeryn handed him a container of water with a couple of odd colored tablets. "The med tech said they would help with the headache."  
  
He handed the glass back to Aeryn. Lying back, he watched her get ready for bed. After they had arrived back at the village infirmary John was ready to scream with frustration. The general practitioner had treated his cuts and bruises, he had wanted to keep him in for observation, but John had protested strongly. He was released to go home with orders for him to rest.  
  
Six guardsmen escorted them home. The guardsmen surrounded the house with orders-shot to kill. John wasn't too happy about that. The whole situation had gotten out of hand. His eyes roamed the room falling on Aeryanna's crib. From the day she had been born, he had liked to watch her sleep, so innocent. His heart ached at the thought someone wanted to kill them.  
  
Aeryn crawled into bed beside him. John wrapped his arms around her. He needed and wanted her reassuring warmth. Laying his head on her shoulder, he felt secure for a moment. Aeryn's hand smoothed his hair. Neither spoke for several microts.  
  
Clearing his throat, he finally asked. "How did you and Chinook know I was in trouble?"  
  
"Another guardsman found your hovercraft and the body of your guardsman. They alerted Chinook. When they didn't find you, Chinook came to the cottage looking for you."  
  
"I left my guardsman with the hovercraft. When I left I decided to walk home. I just a summed he would follow me," John said getting comfortable.  
  
Aeryn remembered the coldness that had settled over her like a shroud. "I told Chinook I was going with him to look for you. I left Aeryanna with Naiad."  
  
John's eyes were at half-mast, a ghost of a smile played across his lips. "I bet Chinook didn't dare to argue with you."  
  
Aeryn pulled him closer. "Damn right." She quoted one of his Erp terms. The only answer she got back was his soft snoring. Aeryn knew they had to leave the microt they got the clearance they were waiting for. Hopefully that will be tomorrow.  
  
Chinook was a reasonable man; one not to react hastily. This was beyond all reason. He was furious and perturbed that nothing had been discovered about the shooters. He paced the length of the council's assembly room. This last attack had the village on edge.  
  
No offworlders where allowed to travel freely on the planet. Chinook knew it had to be one of their own, and that bothered him. No member of the clan would betray another, or so he had naively assumed. The captain of the guardsman came into the room. He held out a crystal, "The Premier says all is ready for their departure. This is everything they will need to go to Haven."  
  
"Think you, Captain," Chinook said taking the crystal. After the Captain left, Chinook walked out towards his home. He had a strong need to be with his family to know they were safe.  
  
When John opened his eyes the next morning, Aeryn's head was snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder, and her hand was curled around one of his. Her head rose and fell with his breath, one errant strand of black hair tickling him below his left ear.  
  
Aeryn stirred, sighed, and slid her leg between his. John decided in that life was worth living as long as he had Aeryn beside him. He was on the verge of waking her up, and making love to her when a knock came on the front door.  
  
"John?" Aeryn murmured as he pulled away.  
  
"It's ok, babe," was all he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead as she opened her eyes. He was up and out of bed, much to his regretted. A glance at the window showed the sun was shining. He stumbled over to collect his pants. As he was struggling to get them on, Aeryanna started to cry.  
  
Aeryn rolled across the bed and got up. As he headed down the stairs, John saw Aeryn standing in a long tee shirt, picking up the baby. He hurried to find out what was so important when all he wanted to get them away somewhere safe.  
  
Aeryn saw that John was moving around well enough after yesterday's events. Setting on the bed, she let Aeryanna nurse. She heard more then one voice downstairs wishing to could join them.  
  
Moments later John came back up to the room. As he finished dressing, he watched his two favorite women.  
  
"How is your head this morning?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Good. Whatever those pills were they did the trick." He tied his last boot. "Chinook wants me to come to the council building. It would seem everything has been arranged for our departure."  
  
"I'm going with you." Aeryn said getting up.  
  
"No, honey, there are four guardsmen escorting me. Two others have come to stay with those remaining here. Why don't you get everything ready for our trip?"  
  
"John...it's not going to happen." Aeryn was throwing cloths on after she had laid Aeryanna back into her bed.  
  
"Aeryn, I'll be safe."  
  
"I know because I'm going to be there." John knew when Aeryn used that tone of voice he might as well give up. He got Aeryanna ready to travel. 


	10. Escape…

Part X: Escape...  
  
Naiad's attention was distracted as she saw an extravagant hovercraft approach the distant cottage of John and Aeryn. Feeling that such ornamentation was incongruous and ridiculous, she eyed the incoming transport with distaste.  
  
Recognizing the craft as Mora's, Naiad wondered why she seemed to be in such a hurry? By the time Naiad reached the cottage, the hovercraft was parked.  
  
Naiad paused a microt, leaning against the decorously scrolled grill shielding the cottage window. Pressing her face against the interwoven, flora design screen she narrowed her eyes and peered into the shadow of the cottage. She heard soft-spoken voices. Two men were starting to move away... "We're to get the baby and the woman before they had a chance to leave."  
  
The ominous words drifted through the grilling like a poisonous cloud of gas, as the men slipped around the corner.  
  
Oh, dear Kolmo! Where were the guardsmen? Mora... She had to get help. There was only one course of action open for her; she must somehow manage to get the hovercrafts. Creeping around the screen, she surveyed surround area. Seeing no one, she hurried away from the cottage.  
  
Pausing by the side of a tree, Naiad looked back at the cottage, indecision written across her face. She turned away, having come to a reluctant decision. Knowing that she needed help, Naiad turned away from the cottage. With one last anguished gaze, she stole off into the forest.  
  
Naiad saw more hunters and one guardsman's body. Keeping low, she was able to make it to a hunter's craft hidden out of sight. Naiad never traveled so fast in her life, the landscape was an indistinct blur in her eyes. She was streaking in a direct line for the village, when she saw three hovercrafts coming swiftly toward her, one being her husbands.  
  
"Please stop!" She screamed, over the comm system.  
  
Seeing the transports turn toward her she came to a stop. Getting out she ran to her husband and John Crichton.  
  
"What is wrong, Naiad?" Chinook demanded as he tried to sooth his shaking wife.  
  
"Where are Aeryn and the baby?" John asked looking at the craft.  
  
"They're going to capture her and Aeryanna, I didn't know what else to do," she sobbed incoherently.  
  
"Who?" Chinook gently shook her.  
  
"Mora and the Hunters," she sniffed, looking at them with tear filled eyes. "They surrounded the cottage but they didn't see me. I couldn't warn her, so I left to get help."  
  
"What of the guardsmen?" John asked as he headed back to the hovercrafts.  
  
"I don't know. I saw one of them lying on the ground when I escaped," Naiad explained running to keep up with them.  
  
As they hustled back in the transport, John inquired. "Why would the Hunters be with Mora?"  
  
Chinook started the craft after seeing his wife was onboard, "Mora's brother is a Hunter."  
  
All three crafts speeded off.  
  
Naiad had gone with Aeryn to help her pack. At first Aeryn was afraid to be separated from John, but after some persuading she agreed to go back and get everything ready for their departure. They wanted to leave in two arns. Aeryanna slept the whole way there.  
  
Naiad was working downstairs packing up a few items the clan had given the couple. Tears strayed down her cheeks as she sniffled. Aeryn entered the room looking at her with concern.  
  
"Naiad, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I just don't want you to leave." She said, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I know."  
  
Looking down at the toy she held, Naiad felt more tears come. "Excuse me I need some fresh air." She said hurrying from the room.  
  
Aeryn could only watch her friend leave. With a heavy heart, Aeryn finished packing. Glancing over at Aeryanna to make sure the baby was still a sleep she heard a different type of sound. Pausing, on full alert she listened intently. It came again. Drawing her weapon just before the front door burst open. She shot one of the intruders as she feigned to the left trying to draw them away from the baby...  
  
Aeryanna awoke fussing from the ruckus. One of the Hunters pointed his weapon toward the baby. When the first Hunter shifted his eyes from her- Aeryn shot them both dead.  
  
Aeryn snatched up Aeryanna, fleeing upstairs. Pulling a basket from under the bed, she wrapped the baby in the specially made cloth, and laid her in it. Aeryn pushed the basket back under the edge of the bed. She went back down to grab a few things after seeing the coast was clear, and was back on the stairs when she heard more Hunters. .  
  
Kneeling down and reaching under the bed, Aeryn carefully pulled out a wrapped bundle. Lifting the dull red material, she took out her most cherished possession—Aeryanna. Aeryn smiled as she re-wrapped the baby, and placed her into a black bag with air holes cut in the top.  
  
Aeryn looked quickly about the room while swinging her heavy cloak over her shoulders. It was dark colored and made of the same special material that would repeal any pulse blast. She had silently thanked Chinook's wives for this gift everyday.  
  
She could hear the voices downstairs, as she opened the window slowly, praying that it wouldn't squeak in protest. She would have to slide over the shingled roof to the edge. The dormer window giving her a platform to sit on as she climbed out.  
  
There was a large sturdy vine that had been growing unrestrained on the side of the cottage. The branches were thick and hard, and should support her and Aeryanna safely to the ground below.  
  
Aeryn climbed through the window casement, holding the baby in her portable carryall with her rifle swung over her other shoulder. She climbed from the window, and slid across the roof to the edge, making as little noise as possible. She grasped a large vine, seeking a foothold as she leaned over the edge. With one swift movement, she swung out, putting her full weight on the vine. It held. She breathed a sigh of relief as she carefully searched for another secure spot to place her feet as she slowly lowered herself to the ground.  
  
Feeling a sense of exultation as she felt the soft firmness of turf beneath her feet, Aeryn hurried to the back of the house. She paused as a Hunter walked back around the corner. She held her breath as she moved silently away from the cottage. The sun had moved to the west, casting a faint light over the fields and woods as Aeryn slipped across the wide unprotected stretch of ground between the cottage and woodlands.  
  
Aeryn cast one last look over her shoulder as she reached the woods, but kept going at a steady pace until deep within the trees. She traveled as quickly as she could in the defuse light under the canopy of trees, continuing to put as much distance between herself and them. She hoped to reach the edge of the woods before dark, and be across the road and open pastures to the safety of another belt of woodland, before the Hunters started their search again.  
  
Aeryn broke through the last part of the woods, and felt the hard-pack dirt of the lane beneath her feet. Aeryn calculated they should reached the village bounty in less then an arn, she dashed across the lane, her feet barely touching, glancing about as she crawled into the thick hedge running along the far side of the lane.  
  
Edging her way through the thick branches, Aeryn was about to stand up and make a run across the field, when she froze. In the distance, she heard the sound of a hovercraft. Placing her precious cargo behind the hedge. She swung her rifle around and pointed in the direction the noise.  
  
Aeryn raised herself up slightly, and peeked through a leafy branch of shrubbery. A few metras away, a hovercraft was moving down upon her. Through the faint glow light Aeryn saw who the passengers were as the hovercraft started to pass her hiding place. She stood up waving at them.  
  
John, with relief, spotted her. Chinook brought the craft to a stop near her hiding place. Crichton jumped out, rushed to her and Aeryanna.  
  
Chinook had not spoken a word from the moment they had rescued Aeryn and the baby. He had ordered the guardsmen to take them to his home and to send others to help search for the Hunters. John was about to say something when Naiad shook her head. "Now is not the time, John Crichton. Chinook must deal with this his own way. Come I will take you to my home."  
  
Aeryn and the baby were safely sitting in Chinook's large warm kitchen. The moon rays were streaming in. She looked down at the baby as she fed her some soft food. They were safe for the moment, but that seemed to be enough. John questioned her about their escape; finally she gave in and explained what had happen.  
  
Chinook wanted desperately to find the people who would betray their own world by helping their enemies. The Peacekeepers and Scarrans now had eyes and ears on NoNod, thanks to the greed and avariciousness of these traitorous people who dared to call themselves MoNodity. Once these traitors were found, there would be no mercy. His heart was heavy with grief that one of the traitors was one of his wives, and now he had to deal with the shame.  
  
An Alvon bird hooted, and within an instant, it was answered by four hoots from the top of the cliff. The lookout had signaled the all clear, and shortly after dark cloaked figures came out of the forest shadows. Chinook was lying flat, his chest pressed against the rocky ledge, as the men moved slowly up the path.  
  
Chinook watched carefully as the men marched by. His eyes were searching for a lone figure in a concealing cape and hat. But the men were all dressed similarly in Hunter style. He knew most of these men from his wife's brother association; strangers from other parts-vicious and dangerous, with loaded weapons tucked under their cloaks. He could see no other faces.  
  
Captain Braven passed the word along to the anxiously waiting guardsmen stationed in key positions along the trail as the hunters passed by them, heading for the road. They waited-and then he whistled piercingly. The shrill notes activating the waiting men into immediate action.  
  
They formed a circle, making it smaller and smaller, as they closed in upon the astonished hunters. Chaos broke loose as the hunters tempted to flee with a squad of guardsmen in hot pursuit. Shots were fired in all directions as the Hunters saw the hopelessness of their attempt to escape. They surrendered-leaving several fallen and wounded comrades moaning on the ground.  
  
Chinook handed over command to the Captain, whose eyes were shining brightly out of his dirtied face, his once immaculate uniform torn and soiled. Chinook looked over the prisoners. He cared little for the sullen Hunters being herded back to the road under guard.  
  
He hadn't found his traitorous wife or brother-in-law. But he was puzzled- they should have been here. The information they had gotten from a Hunter captured that afternoon had specifically said this was the meeting place. Chinook swore. He spoke in his comms excitedly rushing back toward his hovercraft with more guardsmen following him.  
  
Just on, the outer fringe of the village Chinook's grand home sat overlooking the valley and forest below. John looked over the valley; it was one of his favorite views. It remained him of the mountains in North Carolina. Aeryn was checking the perimeter of the house, having something to do helped to calm her. A noise from the back of the room drew his attention.  
  
John stared at the intruders, knowing now there couldn't be any doubt that the hunter was Mora's brother. They both had the same blue-green eyes.  
  
Grimnik's hand held a wick looking weapon. Mora gloated with audaciousness. "He thinks he is so smart ... so honorable...he is nothing but a criminal. Him and that bitch of his," she said smugly.  
  
"Yes, one that will make us rich," Grimnik drawled out.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. I have other plans," John stated, watching both of them.  
  
Mora pushed away from Grimnik and came closer to John. "You are coming with us."  
  
"You think?" John asked.  
  
Grimnik roughly shoved Mora behind him. "Stay out of the way, Mora."  
  
"Do you think he can even hurt us?" she snapped. "He is nothing but a weak 'uman, just like the Peacekeepers."  
  
Grimnik didn't answer her.  
  
"Did he try to have sex with you?" Grimnik shouted the question as though it was a blasphemy.  
  
"Yes, he tried to force me." Mora cried out.  
  
John laughed aloud. "Now that is a good one. Me have sex with you?! I wouldn't touch you with a 10-metra flagpole. Why in heavens would I want to, when I have the most beautiful woman in the universe by my side? You were the one who tried to come on to me, lady. I would never betray Chinook the way you did at ever chance you got. You put to much value on yourself."  
  
Mora tried to push Grimnik's back. The action didn't budge him. "Kill him...his body will still worth something from the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Be silent!" Grimnik commanded. "He is worth much more alive then dead." He looked over at Crichton, stating, "The Peacekeepers are going to pay us full bounty for you and Aeryn Sun's capture. Once we have you and the baby, Aeryn Sun will do as we order."  
  
Grimnik started forward. John's eyes went arctic, he held up Wynona. "I wouldn't advice that, Drensucker."  
  
Grimnik and Mora paused, looking at the weapon Crichton held. Grimnik was determined to capture Crichton. He kicked out hitting John's arm causing the weapon to discharge. Mora screamed.  
  
Chinook stood at the base of the cliff just below his home. He caught a furtive movement along the cliff face. Racing toward the cliff, his eyes trained upon the quickly disappearing figures high up on the cliff.  
  
"Search for a concealed path!"  
  
They frantically searched the rocks and scrub for the path by which their quarry was fleeing, disappearing into a cold mist, which was shrouding everything within sight. He would not lose them-not after coming this close, Chinook thought savagely.  
  
"I found it, Sir!" A voice called triumphantly.  
  
The path was cleverly concealed between two boulders set back beneath an overhang of the cliff. It wound up through a hollowed-out portion of rock, only to emerge again on another side of the cliff.  
  
Chinook and his men moved slowly along the narrow path, the mist hiding the sheer drop over the edge obscuring its uneven footing, but if it slowed their progress, it also slowed down the fleeing figures up ahead. They occasionally caught a glimpse of the figures in the swirling mist. Chinook fired a shot at the next sight of them. One of the figures halted, momentarily with indecision, then turned and continued on.  
  
The mist drifted about in eddies, fooling and teasing them with false glimpses ahead of the figures.  
  
"Stop, or we shoot!" Chinook yelled out as the fleeing figures became visible once again-but they continued, heedless of his warning. "Fire!" Chinook ordered, as the mist moved across the figures, shrouding them in whiteness as the pulse blast cut through it blindly. "Frell!" Chinook muttered as they once more went in pursuit of an enemy just out of reach. They moved forward going higher.  
  
Aeryn had checked with the guardsmen around the perimeter of the house. Aeryanna was sleeping while Naiad, and two other of Chinook's wives, watching over her and their own children. She couldn't just sit by doing nothing; she decided to check on John.  
  
She approached the room John was in when she heard raised voices and then a weapon discharged behind the closed doors. Aeryn came through the doorway firing her weapon hitting Grimnik in the shoulder, bringing him down. She fired again when he raised his dagger to throw it. This time the shot pierced his heart. He fell into a heap just in front of them. Mora stood frozen in place watching in horror. As his body grew still she rushed to his side dropping to her knees screaming and shaking him.  
  
As John's weapon discharged it, hit the wall just as the panel opened allowing Chinook and his guardsmen in the room. The blast just missing his head. Chinook stared, mesmerized at the action that played before him. It was Mora's scream that put him into motion.  
  
Chinook looked down at his wife in sadness and anger. He had once cared for her, her betrayal cut deep into his heart. This was far from being over for either of them. He turned to John and Aeryn unable to find the words to express his shame.  
  
John put his hand on Chinook's arm trying to reassure the man that he wasn't to blame. "Chinook..."  
  
Chinook could only shake his head at a loss for words. Emotions overwhelmed him. His eyes went back to Mora. The guardsmen held her by the arms. She had stopped crying and was looking at her husband with pure hatred.  
  
"You are so weak. I am young, strong, smart, and beautiful, but you just couldn't see that. All you have done is genuflect to every wish of your brother's. You allow him to bring these animals into my house...MY HOUSE! You did nothing but..."  
  
"Enough!" Chinook roared.  
  
Mora would have stepped back but for the guardsmen. Chinook moved to stand in front of her. "Before witnesses I nullify our wedding vows. You have broken every law that binds us as a people. I would have spoken in your defense, but not any more. Death shall be yours and yours alone."  
  
He motioned to the guardsmen. "Take her and this body to the Premier. Judgment is his to give out. Tell him she is no longer of my house or of my clan."  
  
Fear and hatred marred Mora face as she walked out with false bravado. 


	11. Home Sweet Home

Part XI: Home Sweet Home  
  
Haven was a planet with a class G star. It was only the third largest planet out of ten planets. John was fascinated with the diversity each of the ten worlds had to offer. Aeryn liked the fact that the system set in the middle of nowhere. The people were friendly after John handed the data crystal over to the authorities. Now they had another place to live compliments of the local authority.  
  
It wasn't that bad; John tried to convenience himself. The planet was beautiful in its on way. It was hard to start all over again. Aeryn was restless, but she wouldn't complain. It was the fact that none of their friends were there, not Chinook and MoNodity people, or their crewmates on Moya.  
  
He wondered if it was worth the effort to make new friends again. Anyway he looked at it, he was tired of running. He wanted to make a home with Aeryn and Aeryanna.  
  
Home is where the heart is...well whoever said that didn't have to move or hide from one planet to another. It was true his heart was with Aeryn and the baby, and as long he had them he was happy, but still...  
  
Aeryn came into the living room carrying Aeryanna in her arms. The little girl was looking around, and when she saw her father she held out her arms to him laughing. "Daaaa," she called out.  
  
Blinking his eyes in surprise he took her in his arms. His daughter said Da. His daughter only 11 monens old called him Da. She was talking. A smile threatened to split his face as he hugged her close.  
  
"Aeryn, you heard her!" He exclaimed excitedly. "She called me Da."  
  
Smiling in puzzlement. "This has some meaning?"  
  
"Yeah, in baby talk it means daddy." He held Aeryanna up high making faces at her. She laughed looking down at him.  
  
"You understand baby talk?" Aeryn asked in surprised.  
  
"Hey, it's an earth thing ok."  
  
"Humans are so bizarre," she said, taking her daughter back to feed her. It was times like this that life was worth living.  
  
Some time later after they had put Aeryanna to bed, they settled down to enjoy their time together. Sitting on the coach Aeryn leaned back into John's arms. He played with a strand of her hair as she slowly rubbed his arm that encircled her.  
  
"John, do you think the others had given up looking for us?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it has been over a cycle. They must have gone on with their lives the best they could." He kissed her on the side of her forehead holding her tighter. "We can only hope that one day we will find each other again. We have before."  
  
Aeryn buried deeper into his arms. "Chinook had promised he would inform D'Argo or the others were they can find us."  
  
"The question remains how long will we be safe here?"  
  
"You once told me that we should take it one solar day at a time- that everything will work out. For once, I think I finally understand one of your earth saying," she said smiling.  
  
"Now that must be scary," John laughed.  
  
John trailed his fingertips with a feathery touch to Aeryn's waist. She moaned with pleasure. He gently ran his fingers under her tank-top making swirls over her soft skin. She closed her eyes leaning her head back into his shoulder. John's fingers moved back up to grasp her in her tickly spot causing her to squeal with laughter. She tried to pull away from him. They rolled from the coach onto the floor. John continued to attack her . . .  
  
She moved to the right then pulled backward, and John was sent flying over her head landing on his back. He lay there spread-eagled for a moment. Aeryn on her hands and knees smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something... when a voice behind her asked. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Aeryn turned with her weapon trained on the intruder. John rolled over. Coming to his knees and drawing Winona at the same time. D'Argo stood there with his hands on his hips. He didn't react to his friends' actions.  
  
"D'Argo!" John excitedly cried out. Both got up rushing to greet him.  
  
In less then an arn they were on Moya, happily greeting their friends. --- Chiana had almost choked John in her excitement. She even hugged Aeryn closely before stepping back to dance from one foot to the other.  
  
Rygel went into a fit of intons over the sight of them. Once he was able to settle down he groaned at the fact that Aeryanna was going to be just like her parents- causing nothing but trouble. The old witch Noranti had wondered into command, and greeted them as if they had never been away. Then she wondered out saying something about a special meal.  
  
John looked around searching for.... D'Argo noticed. "They are still here if you are looking for Scorpius and Sikozu."  
  
Surprised and disgusted, John said. "Man, no matter how you wish, bad news just won't go away. Why haven't you spaced him?"  
  
"We tried, but he ended up saving Moya from the Scarrans."  
  
Aeryn sat with Chiana as they made a fuss over the baby. Looking up she asked. "What happened to all of you after Moya starburst?"  
  
"Do you want the long version or the short?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Tell us the short for now."  
  
"After we came out of starburst I found Scorpius in command. He had alerted us to the fact that the bounty hunters could be working for the Scarrans. Pilot plotted a course back to you, and it should have taken us only three solar days. We just didn't know what lay in wait. "D'Argo explained.  
  
"A Scarran Dreadnought with many, many Pierces..." Chiana spoke up.  
  
"Ah, John, it is good to see you are back safely." The dreaded voice of doom broke in the conversation.  
  
John moved over to stand by Aeryn and the baby. "Well, Scorpy, I am disappointed to see you are still here. How've you been doing? "He ended sarcastically.  
  
Putting his head to the side, Scorpius purred, "Yes, well it is good to see you and your...family together. I just wanted to see for myself that you are safe on Moya again. Now maybe we can leave this place and go back to were the wormholes are."  
  
"I see you still have the one track mentality." Then grudgingly, with some distaste John added. "I guess I need to thank you for saving everyone."  
  
"It was the only way we could find you of course." Scorpius turned, and left command.  
  
John turned to sit heavily next to Aeryn. "Now as you were saying about why it took you a cycle to find us."  
  
"It was the Scarrans. Every time we thought we had escaped them- they would find us. We could not figure out how they were doing it until Scorpius with the help of Sikozu and a Peacekeeper tech figured it out."  
  
"Peacekeeper tech, where and when in the hell did you find one of those?" John exclaimed.  
  
"She was the only survivor of a Marauder crew that ran into the Norse bounty hunters working for the Scarrans. It seems the Peacekeepers were not happy about that, "Chiana explained.  
  
John asked. "Is the Peacekeeper still abroad Moya?"  
  
"No, Scorpius saw to that...I will explain later," D'Argo answered.  
  
"All right, but how were the Scarrans able to track Moya?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"The Norse had fired on us just before Moya starburst from Vander Prime. It was at that time they imbedded a tracer probe in Moya's outer skin. Neither Pilot nor Moya were even aware of it. We roamed around for a while trying to find our way back to you. There were just to many Scarran and later Peacekeepers between us. Other things happened on other worlds. That is another story for a later date, "D'Argo finished up.  
  
John just shook his head in amazement. "D, we had decided it was just to dangerous for you to come back. So you had to have gone own your ways, but deep down I still hoped you'll were safe and would someday find us."  
  
D'Argo stood in front of Aeryn and John his expression serious. "The question we have is, are you coming with us or are you going to remain on the planet? We would understand if you do go."  
  
Aeryn glanced at John with an understanding smile. John turned back to his friends. "We're coming home to Moya."  
  
John and Aeryn went to spend time with Pilot and Moya. Then the crew gathered to party out. Everyone made a fuss over the baby until Aeryn got ready to put her to bed. Chiana approached Aeryn with the idea that she would watch the baby so that they could be alone now they were back on Moya. Confused Aeryn asked her straight out. "What do you mean? John and I have been together all the time with Aeryanna, what makes it different now?"  
  
Laughing softly in a teasing voice Chiana whispered, "Surely I don't need to explain about quality time without interruptions..."  
  
Aeryn's head came up in embarrassment. She remembered John saying something about how it would be good to get a chance to have a special night on Moya. He promised her a moon honey.  
  
Clearing her throat. "Yes, that would be nice, but we never had left Aeryanna for any great length of time."  
  
"She won't be that far, and it will be only for tonight. Come on, Aeryn...have a little fun. Who knows John might want to get in a little practice for making a new kid..." Chiana laughed.  
  
Aeryn just gave her a look, then...smiling she nodded her head. "Just for the night, and you will not leave her no matter what." Aeryn stated.  
  
Chiana looked at the beautiful baby. "I promise, Aeryn. No matter what, this kid is stuck to me.  
  
John stood in their new-shared quarters getting ready for bed. He was waiting for Aeryn to put Aeryanna down in Chiana's quarters. Pilot along with the DRD's, and D'Argo had made a suite of rooms for Aeryn and John during the past cycle.  
  
He sat on the bed hoping she would join him soon. As Aeryn came out of the refreshing room he noticed that she was dressed in a liquid silk robe that clung to her beautiful body. She walked across the room without saying a word. Reaching the corridor door, she pulled the privacy curtain closed.  
  
She turned slowly looking over at John, a soft smile playing around her lips. Her eye's shining with pure love. It was the only way he could descript it. The rich silky robe swayed as she moved toward him. Swallowing hard, all he could do was sit there and just watch her. This was a side he had never seen before, and he liked it.  
  
She stopped in front of the bed letting her hands trail down her sides illustrating the outline of her slender body. When they reached the tie she pull letting it open and fall to the floor leaving her exposed for him to see. John stared, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman. He knew he could never get enough of her.  
  
She came to his side of the bed. She nudged him down onto his back. Pushing the covers aside she straddled his waist and leaned over him. She kissed him on the forehead, trailing down the side of his face, and then nibbled on his ear.  
  
He wasn't in the mood for teasing. He growled low in his throat, wrapped his arms around her before capturing her mouth for a proper kiss. Her response made him wild. The kiss turned hot, wet, intoxicating. His tongue swept inside her sweet mouth to mate with hers, and when he finally ended the erotic love pay, she collapsed on his chest.  
  
"Baby...." John gasped.  
  
"No, more talk." She kissed him. "Way overrated." She kissed him again.  
  
He smiled. He stretched up, and nuzzled the side of her neck. She let out a little sigh of pleasure. "Yeah...when we could be doing other things."  
  
He stroked her shoulders, her arms, and her back. When she didn't respond the way he wanted her to, he began to gently caress her sweet backside. She let out a little moan of pleasure; letting him know without words she was sensitive to his touch there.  
  
She finally began to explore his body with her fingertips. It took her a long, long while to get around to the front of him. John was gritting his teeth in anticipation. It was well worth the agony. Her hand reached his lower stomach. She hesitated, and then moved her hands back up to his nipples.  
  
He groaned, and tightened his grip on her shoulders. She kissed his chest and moved lower to kiss the flat of his stomach. He flexed when she kissed his navel. She kissed him there again, just to drive him crazy.  
  
"Aryan..." his voice was harsh, but he couldn't help that. He wanted her to touch him in another place, but she held off.  
  
"It's my turn. I am in command," she whispered. She leaned up, and kissed him just to gain his silence. Her tongue thrust inside his mouth before he could speak.  
  
She got her way. John's clinched fists twitched at his side. Her hands traveled the length of his body, followed closely by her lips in butterfly kisses. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and forgot to let it out. Aeryn brushed her body against him causing a friction that was about to ignite him.  
  
He couldn't put up with the sweet torment long. He didn't know how he got on top, but he was ready to claim what he wanted and needed. Aeryn was making those little sounds from the back of her throat that only added to his desire. The last of his control was about to vanish.  
  
"Aeryn, sweetheart..." his voice trailed off as she reached up to pull their joined bodies closer together. His voice penetrated her haze of passion. Her only thought was how much she loved this man.  
  
"Oh, yes," she cried out, knowing she would surely die if he didn't enter her now.  
  
He tried to be gentle, but she wasn't in the mood to allow it. His mouth never left hers as they shared all the pleasures the other had to give. The fire of passion consumed them. Both voices cried out in raw satisfaction.  
  
Goddess, he loved her scent. He inhaled her light fragrance, and thought that he had surely just visited Heaven. His heart felt like it was about to burst, and he didn't think he'd mind if that happened. He was too content to be bothered about anything now.  
  
Aeryn hadn't quite recovered yet, either. That realization made her smile. No matter how many times- it always seemed like the first time. She was really starting to think in Erp ways, and that was scary. Her thoughts got sidetracked when he kissed the base of her neck where her heartbeat pulsed so wildly. He smiled over the way that caress made her breath catch in the back of her throat.  
  
He tried to find the strength to move away from her. He knew he was probably crushing her, but damn, he never wanted this bliss to end. He had never experienced this kind of satisfaction with any other woman but Aeryn.  
  
"I love you, John." She declared kissing him on the side of his neck. John whispered against her ear, "I love you too." As he leaned up on his elbows to kiss her she flipped him onto his back.  
  
Aeryn smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"Chiana is going to watch Aeryanna all night. I told pilot we were not to be disturbed. Our comms are off, and I will shot anyone if they dare to come even near us." She kissed him, whispering in his ear what she had planned further for them. After all, this was their first night back home on Moya as husband and wife. She wanted the moon-honey he had promised her.  
  
Smiling over what promised to be a tiring but fantastic night John didn't even correct her Erp saying. He just kissed her promising more to come. Indeed they were really home.  
  
Finis 


End file.
